


Pup

by YinYangZodiac



Series: All That Could Ever Be [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Injury, Death Threats, Hurt Nishinoya Yuu, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Torture, Psychological Torture, Torture, Vampires, Werewolves, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: "Despite having a bed, he opts to lay on the floor. It was where he was left this time. Sprawled out on his back with his stomach carved up. The bleeding stopped long ago, but the words remained. Each second the skin was mending itself, but it didn't mean anything. It would be ripped apart again."
Series: All That Could Ever Be [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070486
Kudos: 2





	Pup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vamppeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamppeach/gifts).



> A very short one-shot of what Nishinoya's life was like before he met Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

The silence was almost relaxing.

There's no leaking faucets here at least. And there's light and a bed at least. Though the room remains too cold with it's windowless concrete walls. Despite having a bed, he opts to lay on the floor. It was where he was left this time. Sprawled out on his back with his stomach carved up. The bleeding stopped long ago, but the words remained. Each second the skin was mending itself, but it didn't mean anything. It would be ripped apart again.

"Still haven't moved?" That all too familiar voice broke the silence. "I'll admit that you look cute down there, but you need to get up." The sound of something being set on the floor followed the words.

Nishinoya reluctantly pushed himself up into a sitting position. His arms shook under his own weight but he managed. His gaze first went to the man standing above him. "Thank you, Sire," he said in a strained voice. He shifted to grab the tray at the man's feet.

"Good boy," Sire purred lowly. His foot moved up, resting on Nishinoya's head heavily. The smaller male lowered the tray back to the floor immediately. "I could squash you. You know that? You're so small, weak. If Sir didn't like his little experiments with you so much, I'd do it. I'm sure you're begging for it. Aren't you?"

Nishinoya remained silent. His hands clenched into fists on his thighs.

"Oh? A reaction?" Sire used his foot to lift Nishinoya's head then. A dark grin met Nishinoya's gaze as he looked up. "You want to be dead, don't you? Since you know you'll never have freedom."

Nishinoya grunted as he was kicked in the face then, sent backwards into his initial position.

"How pathetic. I don't know what he sees in you. You never fight. The noises you make are entertaining, when you make them." Sire was ranting, again. "When Sir finally grows tired of you, and he will grow tired of you, I'll be the one to put you down. We'll have such a good time, Pup."

The slam of the door followed mere seconds later.

Nishinoya sat up again, holding his face. When he pulled his hand back, the palm was covered in blood. His gaze moved to the food then, hand dropping to his lap. The tray didn't have much food on it. Only the mashed potatoes and the water looked appealing. The cut of meat didn't look fully cooked, and seemed almost too old to eat.

Nishinoya picked it up and took a small bite. He chewed the bite, wincing at the taste. For a moment he considered eating the rest of the it. Ultimately, he tossed the meat back onto the tray and sighed heavily. It didn't take him long to eat the mashed potatoes or to chug the water.

He didn't try to save the water. He knew better than that.

The silence was almost relaxing. If it didn't allow old memories in.

**Author's Note:**

> Have any questions, comments or concerns? Feel free to:  
> Comment down below  
> DM me on Instagram (@_cryptid.crossing_)  
> DM me or anonymous message me on Tumblr (@cryptid-crossing or @textsfromfangs)


End file.
